A Break at the Beach
by Davescifi
Summary: The Dojo has been working hard and decides to enjoy a simple day at the beach.


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This occurs during the season just before_ Ex-Machina_.

● "=verbal communication  
>● '= thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Break at the Beach<strong>

By: Davescifi

_Part 1: Progress Beach,_

"We're finally here", Burn commented as Fizz, Deets, Ed, Loogie, and him arrived at the local beach. For making it to first place in the courier ranks, Ol'skool had given the crew a day off and the group decided to take Ed to the beach.

"So what are we doing again", Ed asked.

"We're going to have a day of sun, surf, and relaxing in the sun", Deets added.

"Don't forget diving to the artificial reef", Fizz added, "I hear they have a new observation deck."

"And sand castles", Loogie laughed followed by Dr. Pinch, "Maybe I should have stayed at home."

"Let's get changed", Burn instructed before they group separated for the changing rooms.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: A few minutes later,<em>

"There you are", Deets said as Fizz and her found the boys. Burn, Ed, and Loogie were wearing swimming trunks while Ed saw Fizz was wearing a one piece swimming suit and Deets wearing a bikini. Deets then noticed that Ed was staring at her, 'I forgot Ed's never seen me in this kind of outfit.'

"Deets you look", Ed tried to say.

"Let's go", Burn interrupted to help Ed not embarrass himself.

"Last to the shore is a rotten egg", Loogie said as he ran ahead with the Dojo's beach equipment.

"And to think he was up all last night", Fizz commented before the rest of the crew laughed. The four then followed Loogie's direction.

"Thanks Burn", Ed whispered, "I don't know what came over me."

"Ed it's part of being a guy", Burn stated as he thought to himself, 'I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. Or perhaps Deets will.'

* * *

><p><em>Part 3: The Shore,<em>

"How did he….", Deets tried to ask as Loogie had set up all of the Dojo's blankets, beach chairs, and umbrellas.

"This is Loogie we're talking about", Fizz responded.

"So what first", Ed asked.

"I'm sunbathing for a while", Deets said as she laid on one of the beach chairs, "I need to tan a bit."

"I'm gonna get the scuba gear ready", Fizz stated as she pulled the equipment out of a bag. Burn and Ed then turned to find Loogie building a huge sand castle.

"How big do you plan to make this thing", Dr. Pinch questioned followed by Loogie, "As big as I can." Suddenly a group of kids came up to Loogie and asked if they could help, a request which Loogie was just happy to say yes to.

"Ready to surf", Burn asked as he passed a board to Ed, "Don't think it's the same as your hover board and you can swim right?"

"I took swimming classes with Fizz so bring it", Ed stated before Burn and him ran to the water.

"Even on a day off they can't stop being competitive", Fizz commented as the sat in a beach chair next to Deets, "Guess I'll try to tan a bit and get rid of some of my pale skin."

"We all need a tan", Deets commented as paleness was an effect of the courier suits. Deets then looked at Loogie and the kids who were building the sand castle before she looked at Ed and Burn who were starting to catch some waves, "We did need a day off. So is the gear ready? I can't wait to show Ed the bottom of the ocean."

"Ready to go", Fizz said with a smile, as she saw Burn was doing better than Ed.

"Told you surfing was different", Burn laughed before he saw what he was waiting for, "Here it comes."

"What", Ed asked before he saw a huge wave coming at them, "We're suppose to ride that?"

"Think you can do it", Burn asked as he raced to the wave.

"Oh yeah", Ed answered as adrenaline pumped into his system. Ed then raced to the wave as well before the two caught the wave and rode it to shore. However, both boys lost their balance and headed towards the girls.

"Oh snap are you kidding", Deets and Fizz said in unison as the wave impacted and splashed them with water even though they were supposedly far enough away. The two girls then found that Ed and Burn where in front of them, "Having fun?"

"That was awesome", Burn and Ed answered before they ran for the water again. Soon the crew was ready for the next thing, with Loogie saying goodbye to the kids and the crew putting on the scuba gear, which included flippers, and helmet that covered their heads but allowed them to still talk and held a device to give them breathable air.

"Wait I can't go in the water", Dr. Pinch cried.

"You're a fish", Ed replied, "I thought fishes like water."

"Here", Loogie stated as he put a suit on Dr. Pinch that covered him up save for a helmet that showed his head, "Better?"

"At times you surprise me", Dr. Pinch commented before the crew walked into the water and began to submerge.

* * *

><p><em>Part 4: Underwater,<em>

"Oh snap", Ed stated as the crew swim deeper into the water, allowing them to see the aquatic life including the schools of fish that swim around them.

"Please tell me there are no sharks here", Dr. Pinch said followed by Loogie, "Sharks where?"

"There are no sharks here", Burn stated, "The city set up a sound net to keep them away."

"Hey Fizz is that it", Deets asked as she saw a structure ahead of them.

"That the reef", Fizz answered, the crew hearing excitement in her voice.

"Why does it look like a ship", Ed asked as he referred to the reef.

"It was", Fizz answered, "But it was sunk to help produce the reef for the local wildlife." Fizz than noticed a building, "There the observatory." The crew swam to the building and entered before the water drained in the entrance and they were dried off, "That was convenient." The crew then put their gear in a locker and proceeded to walk around the observatory.

"No tour guide", Burn asked.

"Nope", Deets answered. The crew than looked at the surrounding area before Ed saw something.

"Hey guys", Ed stated, "What's that?"

"An octopus", Loogie answered followed by Dr. Pinch, "That's a giant squid!"

"Cool", Ed and Fizz said in unison.

"Ah is it safe for it to be this close", Deets asked.

"Deets I'm sure that's not the only dangerous creature that comes near here", Burn commented before the crew noticed Loogie was missing, "Where's Loogie?"

"Outside", Ed answered before Fizz, Burn, and Deets turned to see Loogie heading towards the squid.

"Snap", the three couriers said before they rushed out of the observatory with Ed in tow. A few moments later, the gang caught up to Loogie.

"Loogie are you nuts", Burn questioned as the squid wrapped a tentacle around Loogie and Ed.

"It likes us", Loogie stated as he patted the squid's head, "Who's a good boy?"

"A little too much", Ed added as he tried to get loose.

"It seems to be tame", Deets commented.

"Too tame", Fizz replied before a pair of women swam up to them, "Hello."

"Oh thank you", one of the women said as she went to the squid, "I hope Octy didn't startle you. He has a habit of being a little too curious."

"We understand", Burn replied before the squid let Ed and Loogie go. Soon the two women and the squid left before the crew continued to go around the reef.

"So what now", Ed asked.

"We'll look around some more before we have to head back to the surface", Burn stated before the crew followed him. Soon the crew went back up to the surface for their next activity.

* * *

><p><em>Part 5: Beach,<em>

"There's our stuff", Deets said as the crew made it to their spot. Suddenly a radio came on.

"This is DJ Dive hoping that all of you beach lovers, especially a certain group of couriers that are getting a well deserved break, are enjoying yourselves", the voice on the radio started gaining everyone's attention, "Just to remind you, the volleyball courts will be brought on line soon so please join us for some friendly competition."

"Oh can we Burn", Loogie asked, "Can we can we?"

"Wait", Dr. Pinch cried, "I don't want a ball to the face."

"What's volleyball", Ed asked, "Is it like basketball just on the beach?"

"It's", Deets stated before she realized it saw easier to show Ed than explain, "Burn?"

"I'm up for it", Fizz commented.

"Okay", Burn responded as he wanted a little competition. Agreeing on what to do, the crew went to the signup table where Burn signed them in, "We're good." A few minutes later, the games began and as usual, Ed quickly got a hang on the game. Overall, the Dojo crew did good, even Fizz despite the fact she was one of the smallest people playing. As the rounds went on, the Dojo switched with another team but was soon up again.

"Okay we're tied up", Fizz stated as the other team served and the ball went over her, "Ed coming at you."

"On it", Ed commented as he ran to the ball and spiked it, sending it back to the other side and earning the winning goal.

"Nice shot", Burn commented as he knew the other team could have done nothing to stop it.

"Way to go Ed", Loogie said followed by Dr. Pinch, "Another win for us."

'He's enjoying himself', Deets thought as he saw the smile on Ed's face.

"Alright team change", the referee stated. As the teams changed, Deets took the chance to talk to Ed alone while the others went to get some water and sat next to Ed, "Having a good time?"

"It's a blast", Ed happily answered as he laid back, "Its nice to fit in without anyone looking at me like I'm different."

"Like I said before", Deets started, "If you felt like a freak it was our fault. We should have got you out sooner."

"Better late than never", Ed laughed as if trying to get Deets to relax, "Today's perfect and feels like…."

"Look out", a voice screamed before Ed felt something slam into his face knocking him back.

"Ed", Fizz, Burn, and Loogie called out as they had seen what had happened; the volleyball had went out of control and struck Ed.

"What hit me", Ed asked before he saw Deets looking him over, "I'm fine."

"You're lucky it didn't break your nose", Deets stated, "After all that volleyball hit you right in the face." The rest of the Dojo and a few others came to check on Ed before Ed assured them he was fine.

"We're on vacation", Fizz pointed out, "Could you save the scaring us for later?"

"Fizz it better take more than a hit to the head to stop Ed", Burn replied.

"Never a dull moment", Dr. Pinch commented followed by Loogie, "That's what makes it exciting."

"I'll remember that if this happens to you", Ed commented before Ed and Deets were able to talk again thanks to Deets giving hints that Fizz and Burn picked up. As the two walked away with Loogie in tow, they conversed.

"I had a feeling that was going to occur between the two of them", Fizz stated, "Deets has really been making an effort to help Ed feel more human."

"And we need to do all we can to help", Burn commented as Fizz and him let go of Loogie, "Truth is Ed was my main reason for agreeing to this trip."

"Burn you're not fooling us", Loogie laughed, "You wanted this trip just as badly as the rest of us." As the three talked, Ed and Deets were allowed to continue.

'Thank you Fizz and Burn', Deets thought as she looked at Ed who seemed to be deep in thought, "Something on your mind?"

"Just wishing that this day wouldn't end", Ed answered, "It's days like this I don't understand why Bedlam and others want to ruin everything."

"I think I know what you mean", Deets replied before the signal for the Dojo crew to play came, "Ready to win the finals?"

"You know it", Ed answered before the Dojo went for the final game and won. Soon the crew came together for a victory picture and went back to the sands of the beach.

* * *

><p><em>Part 6: Beach Shore,<em>

"It's finished", Loogie said as he finished his sand castle with the rest of the Dojo's help.

"How long do you think it will last", Ed asked.

"Forever", Loogie laughed.

"I don't think so", Fizz replied as she saw a large wave coming at them.

"Not again", Deets and Burn said before the wave hit and soaked the Dojo crew along with the sand castle melting it.

"No", Loogie cried as if in a Shakespeare play, "My castle. Why?"

"Oh put a cork in it", Dr. Pinch stated as he tried to shake himself dry.

"Hey Ed what are you doing", Deets asked before she saw he was watching the sunset on the ocean.

"Cool", Ed commented as the rest of the crew watched with him, "This day was great. I can't wait to come again."

"Keep first place in the courier race and we might", Burn responded in a joking manner.

"We better get ready to go", Fizz stated as she looked at her watch. A few minutes later, the sun was set and the crew was surprised by the appearance of fireworks going off.

"Not yet", Deets said, "After all, Ol'skool said to just be home by 11:00."

"Actually I'm sure I said 10:00", Ol'slook stated before the crew saw him, "Figured I join you for the fireworks."

"Great", Loogie and Ed replied as they watched the lights and explosions in the sky. Soon the crew was ready to go and was on their way home.

* * *

><p><em>Part 7: Dojo,<em>

"I'm beat", Deets yawned as she crashed on the couch.

"Ocean water does seem to do that", Fizz also yawned as she put the scuba equipment away, "I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"I can keep go…", Loogie started to say before he fell asleep standing up.

"I'll take him", Dr. Pinch groaned before Loogie sleepwalked to his room."

"Better rest up cause we're back to runs tomorrow", Burn stated before he said goodnight to everyone and went to his room. Soon Deets and Fizz followed suit leaving Ed and Ol'skool alone.

"So young grasshopper, have a good time", Ol'skool asked as Ed had been the main reason for Ol'skool to allow the crew the day at the beach.

"It was great", Ed answered happily, "I just hope that we can do it again soon."

"We'll see", Ol'skool replied before Ed said goodnight and went to his room. As Ed's door closed, Ol'skool could only hope that time would allow for another such day before Ed entered the next part of his destiny.

* * *

><p>Well this is ninth Get Ed story and my fourth one shot. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.<p>

Davescifi


End file.
